Digimon Fusion
by StrawberryDuelist
Summary: What! There's a human girl who can fuse with her digimon! And she seems to know a lot about Digimon. Something's not right about her.
1. Chapter 1: Sakura

Note: This is set during Digimon Savers, and I'm using the Japanese names. Also, I have made up Safamon and Mermamon myself. Please review, I'd like a bit of constructive criticism, but don't be too horrible.

Japanese words 

Arigato- thank you

Baka- idiot

Aniki- boss (in this case)

Chapter 1 – Sakura 

"Captain. We've brought the rogue Digimon and the human it was with." Yoshino said as she dragged her 'captive' into the main control room of DATS HQ. It hadn't been an easy job. The girl kept screaming and kicking, struggling to get free. The Digimon was no better, especially since it had teeth and claws. It was a wonder how Yoshino, Masaru, Touma, Raramon, Agumon and Gaomon had managed to get them to DATS HQ.

"Let me go!" the girl said fiercely, trying her hardest to twist out of Yoshino's grip.

"Please, calm down!" Touma said. For some reason, the girl listened to Touma and stopped struggling. "Arigato." He said.

"Sakura, don't give up the fight just because it's against someone you like!" the Digimon said, snapping the girl out of her fantasy world.

"Silence, both of you!" Captain Satsuma said.

"We found them near the last signal we got." Masaru grinned, "They were trying to fight it. Doubt they would've survived long if we hadn't got there in the nick of time."

"That's what you think, baka!" the girl glared at Masaru, "We were doing fine!"

"Yeah, we're the best team the world ever saw!" the Digimon said, also glaring at Masaru.

"Now that's where you're wrong!" Agumon said, "Me and aniki are the best team the world ever saw!"

"Quiet!" Satsuma snapped.

"You have no idea who we are, or what we're capable of!" Sakura said, "If you just let me go, I'll show you what me and Safamon can do."

"Captain, I think we should." Touma said, obviously concerned about how much distress they were putting the girl and her Digimon under.

Satsuma nodded "Very well. You have permission to show us your abilities."

Yoshino let go of Sakura and Touma released his grip on Safamon. "Arigato." Sakura said to Touma, and then got out her digivice. Masaru would have asked what it was, but Sakura shot him a dangerous glare which ment 'Don't even think about asking'. She muttered, "Evolve, go!" Safamon glowed gold and evolved into WarriorSafamon. She then said, louder, "Bio-spirit, go!" She started glowing a silvery white, that enveloped her entire body and hid the transformation, but when she emerged she looked entirely different. "Say hello to Mermamon." She smiled, sweeping her long aquamarine hair behind her shoulders. Everyone was stunned.

"H-how did you do that?" Touma asked.

"All in good time." Mermamon said and then shouted her loudest "Fusion spirit go!"

Bright white light enveloped the pair, and when they emerged, they were one Digimon. This stunned everyone even more so. There was another flash of light and Sakura and Safamon were there again, "So, you see, you can't send Safamon back to the Digital World. Our souls are connected. And I know a lot of information you might be interested to hear."

"Tell us!" Masaru demanded.

"Yeah, tell us!" Agumon said.

"Not unless you promise not to send Safamon back to the Digital World." She smiled.

"Fine." Satsuma said.

"Excellent!" Sakura said happily, and then her stomach growled, "Can I eat first though? I haven't eaten anything since this morning."


	2. Chapter 2: History of Digimon

Note: Some of the names I'm using are from the English dub, since I've only seen the Japanese version of Digimon Savers. Please review; constructive criticism is always welcome so I can improve as an author.

Japanese words 

Arigato- thank you

Chapter 2 – History of Digimon 

Sakura smiled as she swallowed the last mouthful of rice, "That was delicious, arigato! Now, I was about to tell you everything I know about Digimon past and present, wasn't I?"

"Just get on with it!" Masaru glared at her.

"Don't be so impatient." She stuck her tongue out at Masaru and then began her story, "You three remind me of three of the first digidestined. Tai, the leader, brave and reckless. Izzy, the intellect, clashed with Tai a lot. And Sora, she was like a big sister to the group. They and their other friends play a part in what I call Digimon Adventure, the first stage of contact between Digimon and Humans. They were the first humans to owns digivices and let their Digimon evolve. They also discovered the crests, which let their Digimon get to Perfect Level. They traveled through the world right from when they were first swept through to the Digital World, and saved both that world and ours from the deadly VenomMyotismon. Next came the second part of Digimon Adventure, where they got to the Digital World through the Internet. They had to use special 'Digi-eggs' to get their Digimon to evolve. Next came the Tamers, where Rika, Henry and Takato evolved their Digimon using swipe cards. After that came Frontier, where the digidestined used H-Spirits to evolve into Digimon. Then came DATS, you already know about that. And finally, came what I call the Digimon Fusion stage, where Digimon and their Partners fused to create one powerful Digimon. And there's danger, more powerful than you will have ever faced, even more powerful than Mercurimon. So I need your help. We need to take the Digital Dive, and stop a virus spreading into the hearts of all Digimon, before it reaches Earth and infects our partners!"

Touma and Yoshino's eyes widened at this last part. Masaru just glared at her, "Pft! You expect us to believe something like that?"

"Aniki's right." Agumon said, "It sounds ridiculous…whatever that means."

"Fine, don't believe me, but don't blame me when your follower turns against you." She yelled fiercely and stormed out.

"Now look what you've done. Bakas!" Safamon glared at Agumon and Masaru before racing off after Sakura.

"There was no need to be like that, Masaru!" Touma said, "She looked like she was telling the truth!"

"Yeah, you shouldn't be so mean, Masaru!" Raramon piped up, which was surprising since Raramon hardly ever got involved in arguments.

"Everyone, please! Arguing isn't going to help!" Yoshino said, "I suggest we go with her to the Digital Dive, and if it's a lie we go back to the real world."

"Masaru still shouldn't have been so beastly!" Touma said, glaring at Masaru.

"This is the worst…" Yoshino sighed, hoping that she was right to trust Sakura a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter the Digital World

Note: If I get anything wrong, then don't blame me; I've only seen 14 episodes so far of Digimon Savers. Please review!

Japanese Words Chapter 3 – Enter the Digital World 

"I still think it's a bad idea." Masaru muttered darkly.

"Well, no-one asked you, did they?" Sakura glared at him.

"Everyone ready?" Satsuma asked, his undertone clearly stating that he didn't think it was a good idea either. Everyone nodded, even Masaru (reluctantly).

Luckily, this wasn't the first Digital Dive done by humans in DATS HQ, so they'd pretty much perfected it. Masaru still managed to end up flat on his face, probably because Sakura shoved him for pinching her. Touma muttered something about Masaru 'deserving it', but nobody really paid any attention.

"So this is the Digital World?" Sakura said, awestruck.

"Weird, isn't it?" Yoshino said, "You get used to it after a bit though."

"Well, what do expect from a world made up of entirely computer data?" she smiled.

"So, what's exactly causing the virus?" Touma asked.

"I'm not sure, but I suspect it's got something to do with evil Digimon, since there's always been one near any infected Digimon." She explained.

Meanwhile, in the shadows, something flitted away to tell its master the news.

"Master, master!" PicoDevimon said breathlessly, "I saw them! I saw humans! What should we do?"

The huge figure in the shadows smiled, "Good. Everything is going according to plan. Was the girl with them?"

PicoDevimon paused to think for a minute, "Yes, she was with them. The mauler was there too."

"Excellent. Soon enough, my plan will be unfurled, and both the Digital and Human world alike shall know their master!" the figure commenced Cliché Evil Laugh number 52, the horrible sound echoing for miles around.


End file.
